monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf to 17-letni syn wilkołaka. Starszy brat Clawdeen i Howleen. Jego upioryną jest Draculaura. Mimo to uważa się, że wampiry i wilkołaki nie powinny być razem... Osobowość Clawd jest bardzo przyjazny, otwarty i życzliwy wobec innych, szczególnie dla swojej dziewczyny, Draculaury. Lubi pomagać innym i stara się być uczciwym wobec potworów. Oprócz tego jest również wiernym przyjacielem i przywódcą stada. Wygląd Clawd jest wysoki i sprawny fizycznie. Związane jest to z jego zamiłowaniem do gry w piłkę nożną i trumnokoszykówkę. Wilkołak ma kolczyk w lewym uchu i złote oczy jak jego siostry. Oprócz tego jest bokobrody. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Relacje Rodzina Clawd jest starszym bratem Clawdeen i Howleen. Oprócz tego jest najstarszym z rodzeństwa Clawdów (według jego dziennika), ale później okazuje się, że jest on jedynie najstarszym mieszkającym w domu członkiem rodzeństwa. Clawd mieszka ze swoją rodziną w dużym domu. Przechodniom zawsze wydaje się, że dzieje się w nim jakiś dramat. Można by pomyśleć, że rodzina nie lubi się nawzajem, ale tak na prawdę oni uważają się za jedność. Są też gotowi do podjęcia walki o wszystkich. Poza Clawdeen, Howleen i Clawden, w domu rodziny Wolf jest jeszcze siedmioro rodzeństwa i dwoje rodziców. Przyjaciele Profil Clawda mówi, że nie mogę wybrać jednego przyjaciela, i że prawdziwy przywódca nie ma faworyta. Zanim zaczął chodzić z Draculaurą, uważał ją za dobrą przyjaciółkę. Ma on także kilku przyjaciół z dzieciństwa (np. Romulusa). Zwierzak Zwierzęciem Clawda jest gargulec Rockseena. Przypomina on nieco psa, a konkretniej buldoga. Miłość Dziewczyną Clawda jest Draculaura. Lalki 'School's Out' Clawdwolfclean.png|Oficjalny art 434357314415332.JPG|Clawd w webisodach. (Koszula zasłonięta mundurkiem MH.) Monster-High-Boy-Doll-Clawd-Wolf.jpg|Lalka Clawda *'Linia:' 'School's Out' *'Wydanie:' lipiec 2011 Clawd ma na sobie białą koszulę, ozdobioną wzorkiem złożonym z pomarańczowych krzyżyków. Na niej, widnieje żółta kamizelka z białą podszewką. Granatowe jeansy, ozdobione niebieskim paskiem ze złotą klamrą, włożone są w buty - złote, wysokie, z czarnymi podeszwami, w stylu kowbojskim. W skład dodatków lalki wchodzi arafatka w zielono-czarną kratkę, turkusowa czapka i złoty zegarek. Ponad to lalka ma kolczyk w lewym uchu. W pudełku, oprócz lalki, znajduje się jeszcze figurka Rockseeny i dziennik wilkołaka. Lalka sprzedawana jest jedynie w dwupaku z Draculaurą. Sweet 1600 Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481741-529-794.png|Oficjalny art S1600_Clawd.jpg|thumb|227px|Lalka Clawda *'Linia:' 'Sweet 1600' *'Wydanie:' grudzień 2011 Clawd ma na sobie czarną koszulę z kołnierzem, spod którego wystaje turkusowy krawat. Na koszuli, lalka założoną ma zieloną marynarkę z brązowymi akcentami. Spodnie-rurki lalki są koloru czarnego. Widnieją na nich złote pasy. Oprócz tego, ozdobione są one pasem ze złotą klamrą. Wysokie buty Clawda są srebrne, z żółtymi elementami. Włosy chłopaka mają turkusowe pasemka. W pudełku znajduje się również czarno-biały strój dla Draculaury, różowy naszyjnik, czarna szczotka, zaproszenie na przyjęcie w kształcie trumny, czarny stojak dla lalki, kod do odblokowania specjalnej treści na stronie Monster High oraz klucz do odblokowania aplikacji na iPhonie lub iPodzie. Meta Timeline * 18 listopada 2009: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Wolf Clawd. * początek lipca 2010: Clawd Wilk zostaje wspomniany w dzienniku Deuca i pamiętnika Clawdeen. * 1 września 2010: Clawd pojawia się w książce Monster High. * 2 grudnia 2010: Clawd pojawia się w webisodzie "Futro będzie fruwać". * 7 kwietnia 2011: Profil wilkołaka zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 7 kwietnia 2011: "Oficjalny art" Clawda zostaje ujawniony. * czerwiec 2011: pierwsza lalka Clawd zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'School's Out'. * 12 lutego 2012: Clawd zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Galeria Pełną galerią Clawda można zobaczyć TUTAJ. Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o żółtych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o brązowej skórze Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Rodzina Wolf